There is a growing demand for small, random- or irregular-shaped die-cut blanks. For example, bottle labels and aluminum foil package lids with pull-tabs are two types of die-cut blanks that are very popular. These shapes are currently being die-cut by reciprocating die cutters either from stacked sheets or by intermittently web-fed reciprocating die cutters at average web speeds of 150 feet per minute (fpm) or less. Reciprocating die cutters have traditionally been particularly suitable for die-cutting irregular-shaped blanks because of their inherent capability to reliably and positively separate the die-cut blanks from surrounding sheet scrap or surrounding web matrix. In the die-cutting of stacked sheets, a hollow die can push the die-cut scrap away from the remaining stack of die-cut blanks, while in the die-cutting of intermittently fed web, the male die can push the blank through the female die. However, in both the die-cutting of stacked sheets and an intermittently fed web, the production speeds are quite slow.
On the other hand, present rotary die cutters can obtain high die-cutting operating speeds that are several times faster than intermittently web-fed reciprocating die cutters. However, rotary die cutters have an inherent incapacity to separate small and/or flexible material blanks from the scrap matrix web. Additionally, web-fed reciprocating die cutters have an inherent incapacity to prevent higher speed instability of the scrap matrix web from impeding the small blank delivery and thereby limiting the process speed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a web-fed, rotary die cutter that includes the enhanced capability of separating small and/or flexible material blanks from the scrap matrix web. It is a further object of the invention to provide a rotary die cutter that includes a die-cutting module that can replace a rectangular-label sheet cutting module in a high-speed web rotary slitting and sheeting machine. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a rotary die cutter that can be operated at high web speeds while providing positive separation of the die-cut label blanks from the scrap matrix.